


Talk Nerdy to Me

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really speak Latin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Nerdy to Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Oh, there’s I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XIII XIV XV XVI XVII XVIII wheels on a big rig/ And they’re rollin’, rollin’, rollin’/ Rollin’, rollin’, rollin’_ (“18 Wheels on a Big Rig” by Trout Fishing in America)

“I want to be honest, when I can,” said Natasha, one night. “There’s so much that I can’t tell you, that I can never tell you, but I don’t want to lie to you.”

Pepper smiled, and reached up to tuck a strand of bright red hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. “I appreciate that. And there is something I’ve been wondering, from when you were undercover to watch Tony. Do you mind…”

“No,” said Natasha. “Go ahead.”

“Do you really speak Latin?”

That startled a laugh out of the assassin. “ _That’s_ what you want to know?”

Pepper smiled. “It is a pretty big boast, Miss Rushman. Is it true, then?”

“Yes,” said Natasha, smiling. “I mean, Latin is a dead language, so I don’t know that I’d blend in seamlessly if I ended up in Ancient Rome, but I think I’d get by.”

“Really?” asked Pepper.

Natasha’s smile slid into a smirk. “ _Quae narravi, nullo modo negabo._ ”

“Are you propositioning me?”

“ _Bene, cum Latine loqui necias, nolo manus meas in te naculare._ ”

The other woman narrowed her eyes. “No, you’re making fun of me, aren’t you? I would be annoyed at that, if I didn’t find it so hot.”

Natasha laughed, light and genuine. “I was making fun of you,” she admitted. “What are you going to do about it, Miss Potts?”

Pepper grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> What Natasha actually says translates to “That’s my story and I’m sticking to it” and “Well, if you don’t understand plain Latin, I’m not going to dirty my hands on you”


End file.
